


More Time

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Can you do one where jaskier falls in love with Y/N, and geralt likes her (as a friend) but then one day in a battle she almost dies
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 25





	More Time

“I thought there’d be time.”

Geralt looked up to meet Jaskier’s eyes and winced. He didn’t know what was worse, the blood or the haunted look in his eyes. Geralt wanted to tell him that there was time. He wanted to tell him that you were going to wake up, that Yennefer had managed to save Jaskier’s life and there was no reason to doubt her ability to do the same for you. He wanted to tell him that you were too strong and stubborn to go like this, especially before you could celebrate your first victory in battle. But the words died in his throat. He couldn’t say it because it wasn’t true and he’d be damned if he lied to Jaskier. Not about this.

Instead, he just looked up at him and held his gaze when the bard finally looked him in the eyes. Two men facing the loss of someone they loved. An incomplete set, lacking the piece that fit you all together. Since you’d joined their travels you’d become the perfect fixture to connect them better than they ever had before. You were quick-witted and playful, but also disciplined and responsible. You brought out the best in both men and they had fallen for you in different, but equally important ways.

To Geralt you represented a friend and ally. He was only recently coming around to the idea that he wanted them, but you made it easy, somehow. He had grown to enjoy and rely on being able to talk with you about things on his mind or ask for your advice. Jaskier had fallen deeply in love with you. Past the point of reason or words. There were times he thought love may be the death of him, times when his heart felt so full it would surely break. He knew now that he had been wrong. This was what a broken heart felt like. Cold and hollow. It felt like all the fire and life inside of him had been snuffed out the moment you went down, your blood dripping off the sword of the man in front of you. The same blood that covered him now.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said, grabbing his attention. Jaskier followed Geralt’s gaze and saw he was watching the door you’d been taken through open. Yennefer walked out, looking wan and pale, but when she looked at Geralt she gave a small smile and nodded. The men were on their feet in seconds, running for the door.

“Wait,” Yennefer said, holding out a hand, “She’s still weak. Only one at a time.”

Geralt couldn’t be mad at Jaskier for barreling past him. It was enough right now to know that you would live and he accepted the comforting embrace Yennefer offered him as he waited for his chance to see you.

Jaskier slowed once he was in the room, the sight of you so pale and drawn sending another wrenching pain through his heart. But then he saw you stir and look at him.

“Jask?” you said, your voice quiet and small but it echoed in his mind, a glimmer of hope.

“Y/N,” he said, crossing the room quickly and kneeling by your bedside. His trembling fingers took your cold hand in his and he rubbed it, trying to force warmth and life back into you any way he could.

“Are you ok?” you asked.

“What?”

“You’re all bloody,” you explained.

“It’s… not mine,” he said evasively.

“Oh… Oh!” you exclaimed as you understood what he meant, “Oh no I’ve ruined your doublet. And that was my favorite one too.”

He laughed, a choked sound that broke through the shock of everything that had happened, and his laughter dissolved into tears as he clutched your hand in his. You tried to say something soothing, reminding him that you were here, and it was going to be ok, but every sound you made only brought a fresh wave of tears. When he finally looked up at you again his face was red and wet and those beautiful blue eyes were pain stricken. You lifted your hand to his face and he kissed your palm.

“I thought there’d be time,” he repeated.

“Time for what?” you asked.

“Time to tell you how much I love you,” he said, “I thought there’d be all the time in the world and I kept putting it off but I almost lost you. You wouldn’t have known.”

“Oh Jaskier,” you laughed, wincing slightly at the pain even a little movement made, “Dearest I know.”

“You do?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course I know. You’re not the most subtle person in the world,” you teased. He laughed again but the tears that came were happier.

“Well I wish you’d let on,” he joked.

“Tell you what, let’s both be very clear how we feel going forward. Because we are going forward, Jaskier. All of us,” you emphasized, squeezing his hand with what little strength you had. He gently pulled your hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Then I will start by telling you that I am so utterly, completely, hopelessly in love with you. And I am going to make sure I waste no more time in showing you what you mean to me,” he vowed.

“And I will tell you that you’ve had my heart since the first day we met when you beat that man over the head with your lute for being rude to me even though we were total strangers. And I’ve only loved you more every day since. And I’ll buy you a new doublet.”

At the sound of your shared laughter Geralt was finally unable to wait any longer and joined the two of you. There were no heartfelt confessions or emotional reunions between you and the witcher but the look you shared was more than enough and as Yennefer joined his side you sent a silent prayer of thanks that you had more time with the little family you’d found.


End file.
